


【昊坤】平安夜大餐

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018





	【昊坤】平安夜大餐

“唔……喂？”  
   
蔡徐坤眼睛还没张开，从枕头边掏出电话就接了。以前经常失眠的他，最近却睡得越来越好，往常老是失眠到两三点的他，这会儿还没到十一点，就已经完全进入梦乡了。

在被窝里拿着手机翻了个身，窸窸窣窣的声音通过听筒传到另外一头，连同他含糊不清带着鼻音的应答一起被放大，飘到了同样在北京的另一个人耳边。

“我不在你好像睡得也挺香嘛，你看你口水都流出来啦。”  
   
电话那头传来的是最熟悉的声音，带着一点稚嫩的奶音，声音像是在撒娇，语气又像是在吃醋，只是这个吃醋对象也不知道是瞌睡虫还是周公，不过后面那句流口水引起了蔡徐坤的高度重视，他瞌睡一下子没了。  
   
听到这话蔡徐坤才反应过来，这是通视频电话，他调整了下手机的角度，眯起眼睛望向手机屏幕。他是躺在床上不小心睡着的，所以卧室灯也没关，他先拿近了手机对着屏幕仔细瞧了瞧自己的模样，今晚盛典梳的偏分发型已经被睡成了一头杂乱无章的乱发，但这不重要，他看着屏幕里的自己，又用右手食指摸了摸嘴角，干的，并没有哈喇子——又被骗了。自己咋就又轻易听信这个调皮小屁孩的话呢？被骗的次数还不够多吗？蔡徐坤你可长点心吧！  
   
电话那头的人眼睁睁看着电话里的蔡徐坤完成了行云流水的对着镜头照镜子、摸嘴角、发现没有流口水后生气得高高撅起的嘟嘟嘴，觉得可爱极了，于是噗嗤笑了出来。

“黄明昊！你还好意思笑！吵醒我睡觉一点愧疚感都没有，还骗我流口水！我什么时候睡觉流过口水啦！”  
   
他嘟着嘴看着视频里的人，带着妆发，五官轮廓分明，大地色系的眼影衬得本就明亮乌黑的眼睛更加深邃迷人。他穿着一件豹纹衬衫，与他今天参加颁奖盛典那件有些相似，外面套着一件黑色皮衣，头顶辫了辫子向后梳起，是充满活力与元气的少年模样，在这少年气中又带着一丝野性的诱惑。

黄明昊是他的恋人，俩人今早刚分开，他去参加某颁奖盛典，黄明昊去参加打歌节目，出门前黄明昊特意给俩人挑了不同款但同色系的豹纹衬衫，比自己小好几岁的恋人总是在这种小细节上特别幼稚——成天就想着暗搓搓秀恩爱，令一向成熟稳重的队长蔡徐坤拿这个小忙内一点办法都没有。比如前天黄明昊出门抓上他的羽绒服就出门了，回头被蔡徐坤发现后刚想骂他怎么又偷穿自己的衣服，就被黄明昊说“走太急拿错衣服了嘛~今天好冷~你的衣服好暖和哦~穿着你的衣服就像被你抱着一样温暖~”给应付了过去。

蔡徐坤看着视频里黄明昊有些疲惫的神情，心生爱怜，嘟起的嘴慢慢收了回来，忘了自己还在假装生气，就皱着眉头自顾自说了起来：  
   
“现在几点啦？又这么晚收工？到哪啦？”  
   
连轴转了好几天，十一点才收工的黄明昊，看着刚睡醒的蔡徐坤翘着头发担心他的模样，疲惫与困顿一下子全都烟消云散，此刻的他决定继续逗逗他的宝贝哥哥。  
   
“是啊，累得我肚子都饿了，这会儿准备去找点吃的，嘿嘿。”  
   
黄明昊坐在保姆车上，画面里是黑漆漆的一片，只有黄明昊亮晶晶的眼睛在黑夜里一闪一闪，小孩憋着嘴，鼓起腮帮子，继续撒娇到：“哥哥，看在我工作这么辛苦的份上，奖励一下我好不咯？”  
   
跟蔡徐坤待久了的黄明昊，说话有时会带着一点湖南口音，蹩脚又可爱。  
   
蔡徐坤把视频当做镜子照了照，理了理自己蓬松凌乱的头发，听到这话也没多想，就顺着继续说：“想要什么奖励呀？”  
   
听到干脆又肯定的回答后，黄明昊脸上是掩饰不住的诡计得逞的笑容：“嘿嘿嘿……哥哥真好，那你什么都要答应我哦！”  
   
不是第一天认识黄明昊了，看到这个反应后蔡徐坤突然警惕，抓着被子靠着床坐了起来：“你的小脑袋又在打什么歪主意，Justin……”  
   
“哥哥。”黄明昊拿起耳机线，凑近了唇边，呼吸和吐气全都均匀地拂过麦克风，令接下来的一字一句都更显挑逗，这通视频电话的最终目的，也终于在这一刻，从黄明昊甜蜜陷阱般的丰厚双唇中溜出。  
他拉下保姆车后座与前排隔开的挡板，压低了声音，轻轻、慢慢地说：  
   
“我的小小坤起床没呀？”

在听到这句直白的挑逗后，蔡徐坤立刻羞红了脸，与此同时，身下原本完全没有勃丨起迹象的“小小坤”，仿佛收到了某种语音指令，也渐渐苏醒了。回家躺在床上还没来得及换衣服就睡着的蔡徐坤，此刻穿着在盛典上那条泛着七彩光芒的皮裤，反光的质感勾勒着他的腿部线条，没什么弹性的面料令抬起头的物什无所适从，憋在裤子里被压抑着，连同腹中那股欲望一起。

而电话那头的黄明昊，也和他面临着同样的局面——

黄明昊早已将镜头翻转对准了自己的两腿之间，黑色裤子下已经高高地撑起了帐篷，从隐约的轮廓可以窥见那物的尺寸——那个被蔡徐坤评价为“小小年纪，不仅长得够高，还长得够大”的物什。

“哥哥答应了要给我奖励哦。”

“你……你不是还在车上吗？不是要去找吃的吗？”

“是呀，吃东西之前，先让我舒服舒服嘛~”

“你想干嘛……”

“我想哥哥扩张给我看~”

“Justin你……真的越来越坏了！”

虽然在嘴硬，但蔡徐坤这会儿已经被他撩的完全勃丨起了。

“哥哥我好想你，人家想看嘛，哥哥明明刚才都答应了……”

黄明昊一边撒娇，一边对蔡徐坤进行语言上的道德绑架，蔡徐坤叹了口气，说：“你真是个难缠又任性的小孩！”

嘴巴上虽然说得咬牙切齿，但手已经伸到身下解开了皮带，单手脱裤子不太方便，更何况是没什么弹性的皮裤。他左手拿着手机看着电话里的黄明昊，右手抓着皮裤的裤头开始往下费力地拉扯，为了帮助裤子从脱落，他扭起了下肢让皮裤顺着自己右手上的动作逐渐往下滑，好不容易裤管脱到了膝盖处，他大功告成似的一屁股坐在床上，两条修长纤细的腿像坐在池边踢水玩的小孩那样使劲蹬，蹬了半天总算把裤子彻底脱了下来，完了他还用脚尖勾起裤子，潇洒地扔到了床的另一边。

“这皮裤好难脱哦。”

赤裸着双腿躺在床上的蔡徐坤抱怨着，其实是在等黄明昊夸他既听话又厉害，黄明昊识破了他的小心思，偏不顺着蔡徐坤的意思说：

“哥哥，你为什么不把手机放到一边两只手脱呢？”

听到这话的蔡徐坤气得将镜头从他白嫩的双腿转向了天花板，气鼓鼓地说：“吃你的东西去吧黄明昊！”

一直在作死边缘疯狂试探的黄明昊，总是有办法哄好刀子嘴豆腐心的蔡徐坤。他解开自己的皮带，拉下裤链，肉丨棒隔着内裤往外鼓起，他不留余地扯下最后那层遮羞布，肉丨棒立刻精神抖擞地弹了出来，好像在跟蔡徐坤打招呼一样，还抽搐颤抖了几下。

 

“你看它好想你，我也好想你。”

突然看到暴露在镜头前的那物后，蔡徐坤紧张得干咳了几声，情不自禁伸手摸了摸自己身下，真的硬了。

“哥哥，你要开始了吗？它等你很久了哦。”

蔡徐坤一边说着“真拿你这个小孩没办法”一边脱下底裤，和他雪白的肌肤相称的粉嫩肉丨棒乖巧地立在他的身下，他爬到床头打开抽屉拿出了一支润滑剂，单手拧开后赌气似的不愿意放下手机，于是直接将膏体挤到了大腿根部，然后用没拿手机那只手将膏体尽数揽回手心，他曲起双膝，张开双腿，将手伸向了自己的后丨穴。

也不知是因为膏体太过冰凉还是敏感的后丨穴终于得到了抚慰，在指尖触碰到皱褶的穴丨口后他发出了一声令气氛愈发情丨色的低吟。

“嗯……”

镜头对着下体，没被捕捉到的面部表情更加肆无忌惮，蔡徐坤微张着嘴唇，粉嫩的舌尖也不由自主地往外伸，被两排洁白的皓齿夹在中间，就像他被湿润的穴壁紧紧夹着的手指一样，两张嘴都一张一合地收缩着，越来越湿润，张得越来越开。

他眯着眼看着屏幕，发现电话那头的黄明昊丝毫没有动静，除了粗丨大丨硬丨挺的肉丨棒竖在屏幕中外，并无别的新鲜事，他以为黄明昊会在保姆车上偷偷打丨飞丨机，但他没有。他被自己手上的动作刺激得发出一阵阵轻声的呻丨吟，不知为何，他觉得黄明昊那根没被照顾到的肉丨棒孤苦伶仃的。

“哥哥，让我看看你的脸。”

黄明昊的声音比起刚才轻快的语气显得更加低沉，仿佛换了个人似的，一下子从刚才的小男孩形象变成了大人模样，连说出口的话也令人不容拒绝。所以原本不想让黄明昊看到他那张写满了欲望与不满足的脸，却也还是乖乖照做了。

带着水汽的朦胧双眼，白皙的脸颊泛着潮红，丰盈的双唇在口中分泌出的津液的滋润下仿佛擦了唇釉，亮晶晶的。

黄明昊一时间说不出到底是蔡徐坤身下的动作更精彩，还是蔡徐坤那张欲求不满的脸更好看，他只恨自己不在现场，不能将所有的景色都纳入眼底，压在身下，据为己有。

手指始终不如真枪实弹，在四根手指都顺利插了进去，鼓捣几个来回后，蔡徐坤将黏腻的手指从体下取出，润滑剂和肠道分泌物混杂在一起包裹着他的手指，他顺势将手搭在另一处需要抚慰的地方，上下套弄着自丨慰了起来。

此刻看不到蔡徐坤身下动作的黄明昊从蔡徐坤神情的变化中猜测到了电话那头发生的事，他满意地扯出一个意味不明的笑，将他的镜头也转向了自己的脸，同时将尚且高高挺立着的肉丨棒重新塞回了裤裆，并拉上了裤链。

正爽着的蔡徐坤当然没有意识到黄明昊的小动作，只觉得是黄明昊在配合他，和他一起欣赏着对方的脸蛋做爱做的事。他盯着黄明昊帅气的脸蛋，手下的动作也愈发卖力。黄明昊看着蔡徐坤仰起头，嘴巴大大张开后又紧紧咬住牙齿，镜头伴随着他手上的动作也在不停地抖动，终于在一阵已经看不清蔡徐坤脸蛋的高糊颤抖中听到了一声释放的低吟。

“哥哥，舒服了吗？”

正在忙着清理自己的蔡徐坤并没有注意到手机屏幕里黄明昊那边发生的变化，穿上裤子的黄明昊已经下了车，屏幕那头的光线也由暗到明。

“那我就要去找我的平安夜大餐啦。”

“对哦，今天平安夜，你倒好，还有大餐吃，还要不要白白瘦瘦的啦……”

蔡徐坤一边擦拭着自己身下，一边心不在焉嘟囔着应付黄明昊的炫耀。

“那我挂了哦，我要去吃我的大餐了。”

抬起头准备和黄明昊说拜拜的蔡徐坤，这才发现黄明昊所处的环境已经发生了变化，还没来得及反应过来的他，视频通话就已经被挂断了。

下一秒，刚在手机屏幕里消失的黄明昊，就出现在了他的面前。

被吓得魂飞魄散的蔡徐坤这才反应过来，自己又被黄明昊摆了一道。

“好啦，我来吃我的平安夜大餐咯！”

黄明昊任凭蔡徐坤用小拳拳疯狂锤他，把人牢牢抱在怀里从头顶亲到胸口，被吓到手脚发软的蔡徐坤又被他亲得更加酥软，整个人无力地瘫在床上，任凭黄明昊的唇舌和指尖在他身上来回游走。

“你这个小孩真的坏得不得了……”

 

更坏的当然还在后面。

 

黄明昊在车上一直忍着没有自丨慰，连碰都没有碰一下，就是为了忍到回家来将所有欲望释放到在他的指示下蔡徐坤亲自扩张好等着他的蜜穴中。忍得越久，越想要，插进去的时候越是舒服。终于，所有香艳的景色都被他纳入眼底，都成为了他的身下物。

他身下不停肏弄着蔡徐坤湿得流水的后丨穴，手指伸到蔡徐坤嘴里鼓捣着，蔡徐坤也配合地吮吸着他的手指，舌尖略过指尖，全身仿佛通电一样酥麻。被津液包裹的手指捏着蔡徐坤粉红色的乳首不停逗弄，直到乳尖红肿，蔡徐坤呻吟着求饶，这才放过了胸前那两点。

蔡徐坤的双腿被折叠着夹在黄明昊和他之间，这个完全蜷曲的姿势令他的后丨穴完全暴露在黄明昊的攻势之下，抽丨插的动作更加畅通无阻，在他体内疯狂搅动着。他将双腿顺着黄明昊的肋骨绕到他的背部，丰满的大腿贴着黄明昊的肋骨处，随着黄明昊抽丨插的动作来回摩擦着黄明昊的新纹身，他的双腿紧紧缠住黄明昊的腰际，好像要将整个人都陷进黄明昊的身体里似的，二人下体交合处紧紧地纠缠在一起。

蔡徐坤被精力旺盛、体力充沛的黄明昊肏得快要失去知觉，心想自己天天被这个小祖宗这么折腾，累成这样能睡得不好么？哪还有精力失眠，向来都是体力不支倒头就睡，有时在睡梦中还迷迷糊糊记得内丨射完的黄明昊在小心翼翼地给自己清理着下身。

他看着黄明昊额头上、脖颈上、胸口上的汗，在卧室昏黄的灯光下闪闪发光，他觉得好看极了，于是他一点一点开始舔丨舐黄明昊身上各处的汗液，然后再用收集了汗液咸咸的舌头去吻黄明昊，一边吻一边说你好咸哦，咸得都要发甜啦。

他喜欢跟黄明昊接吻，吻起来就不想停，他们做了多久的爱，他们就吻了多久，吻到津液一直流到下巴，吻到快要缺氧，吻到射丨精，他们做完了也还在接吻。

远处传来放礼花的声音，想必是十二点的钟声已经敲响，庆祝平安夜到来的礼花升到空中，绽放时发出的光芒在窗外闪烁着，照亮了原本宁静的黑夜。

“宝贝，平安夜快乐，我就祝你健健康康，平平安安吧~”

“那我就祝你白白瘦瘦呗~”

“蔡徐坤你什么意思，你意思是我不够白还是我不够瘦？”

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊故作生气的样子，觉得自己终于报了仇，满意地咯咯笑了。

 

-fin-

 

 

 

   
   
 


End file.
